


With him

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo">Elnarmo</a> for the beta-reading.</p><p>In Russian, when you say ‘it’ll heal till wedding’ you mean the wound is not very big and it’ll heal fast.</p>
    </blockquote>





	With him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Рядом с ним](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955927) by [zmeischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa). 



> Thanks to [Elnarmo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo) for the beta-reading.
> 
> In Russian, when you say ‘it’ll heal till wedding’ you mean the wound is not very big and it’ll heal fast.

With him she feels tiny and graceful. She only should, for he’s taller and wider in his shoulders, not much wider though. Shoulder to shoulder they look like two creatures of the same breed, descendants of giants. But Brienne is used to everything being smaller than her, weaker, more graceful; she’s used to be the tallest. When Sandor looks straight at her their eyes are at the same level but he seems to be towering over her.  
  
With him she doesn’t think she’s ugly. When they enter another village people stare at him, not her, and their looks are full of disgust and horror. It’s easy to be an uncomely woman with a scar on your cheek when there’s a man beside you who’s lost half his face. Sandor himself doesn’t ever think of her appearance. She’s never seen it in his eyes, that look “What an ugly wench!” His look is more one of utter indifference. Here’s the forest, that’s the horse and that’s Brienne.  
  
With him she feels like a woman. He doesn’t call her “my lady”, doesn’t try to help, give her a hand or rescue from some peril. He expects her to help him when he needs to move something heavy. They fight together when attacked. They share the last bit of venison. It must be his total lack of interest in what’s in her pants that makes her think: “I’m a woman. He’s a man. We sleep side by side”.  
  
With him she’s happy.  
“Did it hurt?” he asks and kisses her neck.  
“It’ll heal till wedding”, she answers and then finally gets the meaning of the phrase. She starts giggling and he joins her and for some time they just lie there together and laugh. Just two big ugly people, alone in the snowy forest.  
  
With him she’s finally herself.


End file.
